Fitzgerald Grant Welcome to Your Life
by branbran0206
Summary: Just a little drabble on how I think Fitz and Olivia's next conversation should go... I think I might do Mellie and Cyrus as well...
1. The Long Goodbye

**Fitz never gets to really tell anyone how he feels and I think its time he should really let Olivia have it... Fitz needs to reclaim his power back from everyone on the show and the first person is OLIVIA!**

Olivia

" _Fitz I know we didn't leave things between us on good terms… and we both said horrible things to each other, terrible things that I thought we would never say. But we said them and now I have one more terrible thing…. I aborted your baby that night… I didn't want it, so I had an abortion."_

Fitz

" _I am sorry you decided to make that choice, but it was your right to choose… I am sorry that you once again decided not to discuss something important with me, but it's done."_

Olivia

" _Is that all you have to say?"_

Fitz

" _What do you want me to say Olivia what reaction did you expect… Did you want a big emotional show? Because I can't do that for you anymore…. I can't play that role for you, because when it comes to you Olivia I am emotionally bankrupt …. I have nothing left to give you on that front. So what do you want me to say? That I forgive you… I told you that I would always forgive you, so if that is it you are forgiven… but if you have come for a show of emotion about us, about my feelings for what we had I can't give that to you because it's not in me to give….._

Olivia

" _Fitz "_

Fitz

" _I have decided to be happy Olivia, I have decided to be a whole person, a well person and I don't think you factor into that equation anymore. I can't keep chasing you and begging you it's pathetic and powerless and I don't want to do it anymore because I am better than that, I am bigger than that. I have decided to love me without all of the extra baggage of you, Cyrus, Mellie and even the ghost of my father. I have been so busy being who everyone else wanted me to be I never got to be myself. Your father called me a boy once…. And he was right I was a boy, a scared little boy terrified of what would happen if I didn't play my role, if I didn't stay in line… but I am done, I am done, I deserve to be loved on my own terms, without resentment, without conditions and without the fear of someone always leaving me because I didn't follow their rules._

 _I deserve that kind of love and to be happy and I will no longer let anyone stand in my way… not even you, and if I have to be by myself to do it then so be it. I am not going to be a doormat for your commitment issues, you said it yourself, and you liked me unavailable it was easy… but I am a person a fully formed human being! and you don't get to choose which pieces of me you want and don't want. You didn't want to do the hard work of finding out who we were to each other without the stigma of an affair hanging over our heads. You wanted to be in the dark shadows because it meant you would never have to see the real me or you. That's sad Olivia that's so very sad and I hope that you find whatever it is that you need to come out of the shadows… I hope that you become a whole person and not this shell that hides behind her work, "gladiating" and running from people who loved you because you don't want to do the hard work of loving someone back._

Olivia

" _Loved you said loved"_

Fitz

" _I did say loved….. I have moved heaven and earth for you… for anything you wanted me to do. But you wouldn't even give me the courtesy of having a choice… you wouldn't tell me the things I needed to know to make my own decisions and when I don't 't react the way you want you shun me, you shame and belittle me… So what we had was not love it was an addiction an infatuation of wanting but not having and I said loved because it's over."_

Olivia

" _Fitz I need you to understand something."_

Fitz

" _I understand I truly do, and I am closing the door, and if it is ever opened again it will be because you opened it…. Goodbye Olivia."_

Olivia

" _Goodbye Fitz."_


	2. Transgressions

**Fitz's has another conversation and continues to get his power back...**

Mellie

 _"_ _So after all of those disgusting declarations of love, you and your mistress just fizzled... I was right you are pathetic... You have always been a simpering moronic love lorn fool."_

Fitz

" _Mellie I asked you here to re-examine the terms of the divorce settlement and the custody of Teddy... not to discuss my personal life which is no longer any concern of yours... For your sake you should tread lightly and watch how you speak to me."_

Mellie

 _"_ _Have you lost your mind Fitzgerald... I am not and will not re-examine anything with you the papers have been signed and you are not getting Teddy or the Santa Barbra Ranch back I would rather watch it burn to the ground."_

Fitz

" _That is where you are wrong... I will have everything... I will have Teddy, I will have the ranch and I will have whatever I want from you as long as you want to remain the Junior Senator of Virginia... I say jump and you will say how high... because you helped released my son's killer, you let him out... because as usual you ran your mouth out of anger without thinking of the damage and decided to vote for my impeachment...But you forgot that my downfall is also yours... and so you went behind my back and let that monster out and you forged my signature on federal documents to do it."_

Mellie

 _"_ _You can't threaten me, I am the mother of your children ...the things I gave up for you the stuff I endured... your father violating me... being stuck in this prison as your first lady... you can't do this to me."_

Fitz

 _"_ _I am sick and tired of this same song that you keep play about your sacrifices... that nobody asked you to make... You told me that without me you could have had a life a real life... but the thing is Mel... you chose that life... you had the choice to tell me about my father and I would have done everything in my power to see him punished even if I had to pull the trigger myself... but you kept that secret from me and instead used it as political gain... and you shut me out, you shunned me but still expected me to be your husband when you never would give me the chance... and when I tried to love again you shamed me for it... we could have been divorced a long time ago and been healthy and happy... we might have even had Gerry still... I am no longer going to let you blame me for your supposed lifetime of misery... you are a big girl and you are the architect of your own unhappiness and a source for your own problems... I will admit that I was culpable in end result of our marriage, but I will no longer shoulder that burden by myself._

Mellie

" _You wouldn't do this... you don't have the follow through... I know you Fitzgerald and you don't have the stones to pull this off not without your precious Olivia."_

Fitz

 _"_ _Try me Mellie... I am a person with nothing to lose and everything to gain, I am almost to the end of my term and despite my affair and our divorce my approval rating is higher than ever... I just signed an historic peace treaty between a country that we have been at odds with for decades... So I if you want to try me on this, I promise you are going to lose, I am done playing the submissive tolerant role in all my relationships I am taking a page out of you, Cyrus and Olivia's books... I am in this for me, I am going to use you to get what I want... and I will scorch the earth to get it... I will take the little bit of happiness you have found and I will end it without any qualms or feelings about it... So call my bluff Mellie I want you to."_

Mellie

" _Fitz please... I can't go to prison I can't..."_

Fitz

" _That is up to you Mellie I want the divorce papers re-signed on my desk by the end of the week and Teddy in the residence tomorrow... And if you cross me Mellie, I will blow you away... I will make your life into a living and breathing nightmare, do you understand me... are we clear?"_

Mellie

" _Yes... we are clear Teddy will be at here in the morning and I will have my lawyer redraw the divorce papers."_

Fitz

 _"_ _I am glad that we can agree on this Mel... you are going to have a bright future in politics and make a hell of a Senator..._

Mellie

 _"_ _Thank you Fitz"_

Fitz

 _"_ _Your welcome"_


End file.
